


Buoyant

by penlex



Series: lucky number ones [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Yuuko's family keeps her afloat in life.





	Buoyant

Yuuko is so full of love it spills out of her all over the place, and sometimes can make an embarrassing mess. Even when she's having a bad day, or a bad week, or a bad month, Yuuko's love keeps her afloat like a bubbled up lifesaver in the wild river of living.

Yuuko's love lifesavers come in different colors for different feelings, different situations and people. She loves Yuuri deeply and unconditionally and the longest she's loved, so her love for him feels warm and bright like vibrant red. He'd wrinkle his nose, always having preferred softer colors. Yuuko's love for the rest of the Katsukis is a gentle yellow, like sunshine, from all the summer nights spent in the humid onsen, all the hot food and the hugs goodbye.

Yuuko's love for Takeshi, her wonderful husband, grows and grows and makes Yuuko grow with it. He makes her feel so organic and new every time he looks at her, touches her, holds her close or kisses her. Her love for him feels vibrantly green, like the deepest, strongest forest. For Lutz, Loop, and Axel, her babies, Yuuko's love is pale blue like the sky and their old blankets.

Most people, Yuuko had learned, don't feel love this way. But for all the things Yuuko has been told she's missing out on, she can't imagine her life any better. Her family is so perfect, and growing - she imagines Victor and Yurio will be earning their colors soon - Yuuko would never have her little lifesavers any other way.


End file.
